pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Budew
Vs. Budew is the eighth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 6/9/2017. Story It is around sunset, as Ian, Crystal, Conway and Dawn have set up camp in a clearing surrounded by trees. Ian and Starly are training with Crystal and Wingull. Conway is setting up a fire, while Dawn whines and complains. Dawn: I still say that if we had picked up the pace, then we could’ve made it to the Pokémon Center! Conway: Ah. This, Miss Berlitz, is camping. Sometimes it is an unavoidable process of traveling. I assume that you have never slept outside before? Dawn: And I do not wish to start now. And how can they be so nonchalant about it?! Crystal: Wingull, use Aerial Ace! Wingull: Wing! Wingull speeds forward, circling around Starly. Starly turns his head to keep track of Wingull, preparing to use Wing Attack. Ian: Starly is easily keeping track of Wingull. His ability is Keen Eye. Crystal: Too bad that won’t help you block the attack! Wingull, strike! Wingull strikes Starly with Aerial Ace, Starly spinning too slow to strike with Wing Attack. Starly drops and flutters to the ground. Ian: That’ll be good for tonight, Starly. Tomorrow, we’ll start practicing on learning Aerial Ace. Starly: (Cheery) Starly! Ian returns Starly, as Crystal returns Wingull. Crystal: You’re working pretty fast with Starly there. I mean, you just caught it this morning. Ian: Paul caught a Starly just because it knew Aerial Ace. I want mine to be up to that level by the time we meet again. Dawn: Oh, come on! You have been sulking about that trainer all day! Conway: Ian has barely said a word all day. Dawn: Exactly! No response to questions. No care for what we want! I wanted you to pick up the pace, so we could make it to the Pokémon Center! Ian: I know. Dawn: “You know?!” Then why didn’t you? Ian: Because you’re annoying. Dawn: Oh, I’m annoying?! You, the uncultured hooligan who can think of nothing but battle, calls me “annoying?!” I have had it with your lack of etiquette! I demand an apology, or I shall excuse you from my company! Ian: I never joined your company to begin with. Go ahead. Dawn lets out a frustrated groan, as she stands up while pushing her skirt down. She storms over towards Ian, when the sunlight from the setting sun intensifies, creating a calming atmosphere. Dawn stops in confusion, wondering what she was doing. Dawn: What happened? My anger feels relieved. Voice: I apologize for that. But I did not think it favorable for friends to fight each other. Everyone turns to look, seeing a man with long black hair wearing a green cape with a red gem at the collar and cowboy style hat. He has a teal vest on and tan pants. In his hand is a gold harp in the shape of a Mew. Walking besides him is a Budew. Budew: Budew! Nando: Pardon my intrusion. My name is Nando, and this is my Budew. I used its Sunny Day to lighten the mood. Budew: Budew! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Budew, the Bud Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Roselia. Over the winter, it closes its bud and endures the cold. In spring, the bud opens and releases pollen. Dawn: I see. (Clears throat) My name is Miss Dawn Berlitz. I humbly thank you for your assistance. And we are not friends. This guy here is my bodyguard. Nando: Bodyguard? I see. I was hoping that you were a trainer yourself, so I may challenge you to a battle. Ian: She is a trainer. A coordinator. Nando: Ah! That is most fortunate. I have been dealing with a dilemma that perhaps you can help me with. Crystal: What kind of dilemma? Nando: I recently met with a trainer who is, highly instinctual to be polite, about her needs in life. This state of being made me question my own purpose and desires, trying to advance beyond simply battling and challenging the gyms. I had learned of Pokémon Contests, and had considered participating in them. However, I do not know which form of battle I should follow. As a coordinator, I would request a battle to work through my situation. Dawn: Hm. I am honored that you have offered to battle with me. However, I… Ian: She accepts. Dawn: Pardon me?! Dawn glares at Ian, who glares back. Ian: You haven’t trained since the last contest. Dawn: That was barely two days ago! Ian: I train every day. Dawn: Yes. Because you need to be strong to defend me! Conway: I think what Ian is trying to say, Miss Berlitz, is that this is an opportunity to practice your combinations and techniques, in a method that isn’t simply training like Ian is doing. This is real life experience, which I think you would benefit greatly from. Dawn: This would be beneficial for me? Very well, I shall honor your request. Nando: You have my gratitude. Budew, (He strums his harp) let us sing. Budew: Budew! Budew walks forward, as Dawn contemplates. Dawn: Budew appears to be a Grass type. And type advantage wise, the strongest option. Ponyta! Bless us with your presence! Dawn throws the Pokéball, choosing Ponyta. Ponyta: Pony! Nando: Ah. A Fire type. Dawn: Ponyta! Use Ember! Ponyta inhales and exhales a powerful stream of Embers. Crystal: It’s huge! Conway: It’s powered up by the Sunny Day from before. Dawn inadvertently made the best possible decision for the situation. Nando: Ah. I had not predicted that. But am prepared. Water Sport! Budew opens up its bud hands, spinning as it releases trails of water. The Water Sport circles Budew, reducing the power of Ember. Budew is still pushed back, body charred. Nando: Let us heal those injuries. Mega Drain! Budew glows green, releasing multiple streams of green energy. They whip around, hitting Ponyta and draining its energy. Budew’s injuries heal. Dawn: Impossible! That’s a Grass type attack! Ian: The two are in harmony together. They are both relaxed and fueled. (He sniffs the air.) I’d bet it’s that smell. Conway: Smell? Nando: Ah, you are quite perceptive. I have given Budew an item known as the Rose Incense. The aroma helps to increase the power of Grass attacks, as well as creating a soothing atmosphere. Dawn: (Stubbornly) Hmph! I refuse to allow my Pokémon to lose in a type advantage! Ponyta! Flame Wheel! Ponyta runs forward, its flame mane forming around it like a wheel. It charges Budew, as Nando remains smiling. Nando: Solar Beam! Budew opens its bud hands, forming a golden sphere of energy. It fires it almost instantly, striking and defeating Ponyta. Dawn: Oh! My poor Ponyta! Dawn returns Ponyta, as Nando approaches Dawn, bowing. Nando: Thank you for the battle. Dawn: Oh. It was my pleasure. How did you attack so fast? Conway: Solar Beam charges faster with Sunny Day. Your advantage was originally set up for him. Nando: That is true. And now, I shall leave. I do not desire to be anymore of a hassle to you. Ian: Nonsense. It’s night already. You’re more than welcome to stay. Nando: Oh? And what would you wish for in exchange? Ian: A battle in the morning. Nando: That is acceptable. End Scene That night, the group is sitting around the fire. Nando has his eyes closed as he plays his harp, as the others are in a pleasant mood. Besides Dawn. She’s still irritated. Dawn: I still cannot fathom on why anyone would want to something as primitive as sleeping outside. What’s more, it is very unladylike for a lady to sleep in the presence of men! Crystal: Oh, don’t worry, Dawn! You and I can share a tent, so we’re not sleeping right along with them. Dawn: Tent? Conway: Yes. I had packed a tent for you predicting just such a situation. I have no problem sleeping under the stars. Dawn: Ah. Well thought, Conway. Nando: If I may be so bold to ask, what do you have against nature, Miss Berlitz? Dawn: I have nothing against nature. I, well, an eloquent lady like myself is not raised in the outdoors. I am the heiress of the Berlitz family, and the outdoors is not the environment I’m expected to be a part of. Nando: So, as heiress, you have your purpose already chosen for you. Unable to change. Dawn: What? Nando stops playing the harp, going silent. Dawn has a peculiar expression. Dawn: Please explain your previous statement. Ian: Ssh! I can’t hear. Dawn: Hear what? The group goes silent, listening intently. All of a sudden, a wave of singing occurs from the forest, the song of the Pokémon. Dawn looks out, seeing Chingling, Chimecho, Hoothoot, Noctowl, Burmy, Kricketot, Spinarak, Gastly, and Murkrow all singing to the tune of Nando’s song. Dawn lets out an elated gasp, relaxing. Dawn: This sound. These are all Pokémon? Nando: When one tunes into nature, it creates a greater sense. The material world of humans means nothing to many of them, and they are at their best here. They innately know where to go, and what their purpose is. For you, being forced to take on a role greater than yourself, is that your true purpose in life? Dawn: You dare to question my family? This is my birthright! Nando: I apologize. But, as a man who simply wanders the world aimlessly, it feels as restrictive to be stuck on a certain path than it is to not have one. Ian: You’re overthinking it. Everyone looks at Ian, who stays gazing into the fire. Ian: My dream is to become the Pokémon League champion. Whether that is my purpose or not, I don’t care. As long as I continue on the path that I set, then I will eventually meet my purpose. Ian stands up, everyone staring in awe. Ian: I’m going to bed. Let’s have our battle first thing in the morning. Ian leaves the fire, laying out a sleeping bag. He rolls over, looking away. Crystal: Wow. That was so deep. Conway: He usually never puts his input in on matters like that. Dawn: He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He doesn’t have any responsibilities. Conway: Except the one he made with his Pokémon. To become champion with them at his side. Nando: So he simply goes forward, not caring on what is to come. He plans on meeting whatever the day holds. Perhaps it will be beneficial to battle him. Right at sunrise, Ian and Nando are up and ready to go. Conway sits on a log to watch, looking over to the girl’s tent. Conway: Hurry up you two! You’re going to miss it! Dawn: How dare you rush us?! I am not suitable to present! Crystal: Forget that! Come on! Crystal unzips the tent, running out in her pajamas. She’s wearing a worn out blue shirt and pink short shorts. Her hair is completely down. Dawn comes out in a pair of silk pink pajamas, her hair frizzing out as she tries to brush it down. Dawn: Crystal! You aren’t presentable! Crystal: Hey, I’m not missing this battle! Crystal sits besides Conway, as Dawn begrudgingly joins them. Conway: Watch this battle well, Miss Berlitz. Dawn: (Irritated) I beg your pardon? Conway: I have said this many times to many different trainers. Ian is one of the strongest trainers I’ve ever met. If you are serious about being a coordinator, emulating him is a great basis. Dawn: This hoodlum? Giving me contest inspiration? Ha! Nando: We shall have a one-on-one battle. My choice, is my ally Budew! Nando throws his Pokéball, choosing Budew. Budew: Budew, Budew! Ian: Piplup! Go! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Piplup. Piplup: Piplup! Dawn: Piplup? But it is at a disadvantage! Grass beats Water! Conway: Like I said. Watch this battle well. Ian: Piplup, use Bubble Beam! Nando: Sunny Day! Budew glows with a gold aura, as the rising sun in the East shines harshly. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, the size of the attack being smaller than normal. Budew takes the Bubble Beam, taking limited damage. Ian: Charge in with Peck! Piplup charges in, beak glowing white. Nando: Dodge and use Solar Beam! Piplup thrusts Peck at Budew, as Budew leaps into the air as Peck strikes the ground. Budew forms Solar Beam between its hands and fires, blasting the ground by Piplup and blasting it back. Piplup skids along the ground, rolling to his feet as Budew lands on its feet. Dawn: I have yet to see what you were referring to. He is losing horribly. Conway: Just wait. Nando: Mega Drain! Ian: Bide! Budew fires several Mega Drain streams, as Piplup takes a fetal position, the Mega Drain hitting him. His energy is drained and healing Budew, Piplup glowing with a red aura. Piplup chirps with determination, standing tall with a white aura. He fires a white energy beam, tearing through Budew. Budew skids back, panting heavily. Ian has an eager expression, Piplup matching it. Nando: Oh? What is this? Ian: This battle’s getting good. Time to step it up! Piplup: Piplup! Dawn: How can they fight after that? There’s no way they can win! They just can’t! Conway: And that there, is the key. That phrase, “can’t,” isn’t in his vocabulary. Until it is guaranteed that he has lost, he keeps battling as if he can win. He always sees the possibility for victory, even if it’s unattainable yet. Dawn: Yet? Conway: When he loses, he trains. He makes sure that he’ll never lose the same way twice. Nando: Mega Drain! Ian: Bubble Beam! Budew releases Mega Drain, as Piplup fires a powered up Bubble Beam. The attacks collide and cancel each other out. Nando: (In amazement) How did you?! Ian: (Smiling) The Sunny Day wore off. Peck! Piplup was on the move before Ian said anything, Pecking Budew before it can react. Budew skids back, partially injured. Nando: I see. This thrill. That was as strong as any coordinator combination. The showmanship along with deadly attacks. We’ll have to grow to match them. Right, Budew? Budew: (Determined) BUDEW! Budew glows blue, surrounded in spiraling energy. Everyone gasps in surprise, as it evolves into Roselia. Its grass skirt is short, revealing that it is male. Roselia: Roseli! Ian: A Roselia, huh? Dawn: That, that’s beautiful! Nando: Evolution, along with our Rose Incense. I would like to see you defeat us now! Roselia! Sunny Day! Ian: Peck! Roselia glows gold and reinitiates Sunny Day, as Piplup strikes Roselia with Peck. The sun is now higher up on the horizon, on Ian’s left side and Nando’s right. Nando: Strike it with Solar Beam! Ian: Roll! Roselia fires Solar Beam, as Piplup rolls to the side to dodge. Roselia fires again, Piplup jumping to dodge. Roselia prepares Solar Beam once more, Ian smirking. Ian: Jump! And Peck! Piplup jumps over the Solar Beam, the explosion wave propelling Piplup into the air. Piplup lands to Roselia’s right side, charging and jumping through the air, resembling flight. Nando: Face it and use Solar Beam! Roselia faces Piplup, charging Solar Beam. Piplup soars right in line with the sunlight, casting a shadow over Roselia and causing the Solar Beam to charge slowly. Dawn stands and gasps as she spots this, eyes shaking in amazement as she watches. Dawn: He, stopped the attack? Nando: No! Piplup strikes Roselia, knocking him to the ground and defeating him. Piplup stands tall, and does a dab, face going into a flexed flipper while the other points outward. Nando: (Sighs) That is it. What an incredible battle. Thank you, Roselia. Nando returns Roselia, as he walks over towards Ian. He turns to partially face Dawn as well. Nando: Thank you, Miss Berlitz. Ian. I have made my decision. I will not be restricted in my path. I will compete in both contests and gym battles. I see now that practicing for one will increase my abilities in the other. Whether my purpose is to pursue one or the other, I shall find along the way. Ian: That’s a good way to go about it. Nando: Thank you. And now, I bid you farewell. Nando walks away from the group, strumming his harp as he goes. Ian: Nice battle Piplup. How would you like to travel outside the Pokéball? Piplup: Pip? (Cheerfully) Piplup! Ian: There’ll be a lot of walking. Piplup pounds his chest proudly. Piplup: Piplup. Ian: Good. Now, breakfast then we’re off. Ian walks over to the camp, as Dawn continues to stare in awe. Dawn: I, wow. I had always presumed that you were over exaggerating on his strength. Conway: You can see why I recommended traveling with him. Just watching him battle causes you to change your battle style. Dawn: Now, don’t encourage him! He’s already an overconfident Neanderthal. He doesn’t need a bigger ego. Main Events * Ian's Starly reveals the ability Keen Eye. * Nando and his Budew are introduced, with Budew evolving into Roselia. * Nando battles Dawn and wins. * Nando battles Ian and loses. * Piplup officially becomes Ian's travel companion for Sinnoh. Characters * Ian * Dawn Berlitz * Crystal * Conway * Nando Pokémon * Starly (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Wingull (Crystal's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Budew (Nando's, evolves) * Roselia (Nando's, newly evolved) * Chingling * Chimecho * Hoothoot * Noctowl * Burmy * Kricketot * Spinarak * Gastly * Murkrow Trivia * This episode begins on the same day as the previous episode. * Ian reveals how he views his journey to become a Pokémon League Champion. * Nando is the fifth main character to have owned a Roselia. * Nando's Roselia holding a Rose Incense is one of the few instances of a Pokémon holding a held item, and the first time it has occurred since Vs. Harrison 1 and 2. * Dawn finally sees Ian battle, and realizes just how strong he is. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn